Wedge
by ladyasile
Summary: Shonen ai or beginning of . HxK Coffee never tasted better.


**Wedge**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time. Written to push away this feeling of distress that has not been swayed to depart from the core within me.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but I hope I own this plot.

Warnings: BL, AU, possible OOC, and BAD writing (mostly because I'm making this up as I go).

* * *

As he placed his notebook and pen inside of his book bag, the train came to a halt. Passengers exited, while others bypassed them and went inside. The seats filled up quite fast, more by students than adults. Clutching the bag closer to him, he exited the train at the very last second. The train's doors closed behind him and it soon began to gain speed as it left his sight. There were several people on the platform, most of which were employees, who were doing their job at monitoring the platform.

Glancing away from them, he set his sight on the exit. There were several people rushing and pushing others aside, all trying to get somewhere on time. It made him smile, knowing that with his job he didn't have to do all of that. Unlike most, he was able to spread his wings and soar up into the sky, wandering to wherever he wished.

The sun was as dazzling, just as the first time he laid eyes on it earlier on. It was clear that there would be no rain for the day. Placing his hands into his pockets, he began to walk. In contrast to others, his days were never the same. Each day was unplanned, so different from his previous life.

With a gust of wind, his hair managed to make it impossible for him to see. Taking out his hands from his pockets, he pushed his hair aside and tied it. After making sure it was secure, he headed into a small coffee shop. For a small café it had great business. Most of the tables were already filled. It was enough reason for him to leave, but not wanting to try to find another, he remained.

Along with the rest of the customers, he stood in line, waiting to place his order. Behind him, a man walked up and began to wait in line as well. "Is the coffee here that remarkable?" he asked the man behind him. It had not been that he had expected a long answer, but the man didn't even bother to answer him. Instead, he took out his phone and began to call someone.

It was obvious from the way the man talked that he was speaking with his lover. Unable to help it, he listened to the man's conversation. After all, it was unavoidable seeing as his volume kept raising and raising with each passing minute. So far, it was evident that the man thought himself better than most.

Almost smirking at how ridiculous the man was, he began to look around the shop. If he was going to wait a long time, he decided to find a seat inside. There was a table that had one occupant, none of the others were as empty. Looking at the man who occupied the table, he shrugged. Perhaps if he kept quiet, the man might allow him to sit across from him.

The line moved, meaning that after the six people ahead of him received their orders it would be his turn. Seeing how this was the morning rush hour, the line was moving at great speed. From where he stood he could see the employees moving fast, trying to get everything prepared. Noticing the looks on people's faces, he frowned. Even thought they were all in a hurry, he knew that people should still be courteous to one another.

Gazing back at the room, he realized the man on the table he was hoping to sit at was gone. Blinking, he turned to face the door, expecting to see him there or through the windows, outside. However, he did not expect to almost bump into the man. The man was next to him, talking to the would-be customer behind him.

"I came here to talk. You told me you wanted to talk, but all you've done is ignored me. If you have anything useful to say, leave me a message." The man was about to leave, but his arm was seized.

The man, who had now put his phone away, sneered. "Listen, Hiei, listen well. I came to apologize, but if you'd rather leave me then go on. Leave me and everything I've done for you."

Hiei, if he had heard right, glared at the man. "I'll take my chances. Anything would be better," he spat. The words would have earned him a slap, if Kurama hadn't kicked the man's legs. He fell face-first, earning the attention of all the customers.

Looking away from the man, he turned to see if Hiei was harmed. Rather than seeing him walk out or thank him, he stood, watching the man struggle to get up. Bowing his head, Kurama spoke to Hiei. "I apologize. This was between you two."

Part of him expected to hear the man shout at him, but he did not. What he got instead was an invitation. "Let's get out of here." Not waiting for his response, Hiei left. And he, not waiting a second further, followed him, trying not to step on the man still on the floor.

"I could've stopped him myself," Hiei said, looking at him sideways. "Was he talking to someone on the phone?"

Kurama smiled. Although he wasn't receiving thanks, getting to talk to the man was just as rewarding. "Yes. It sounded as if he was speaking with a lover. It's not my business, but you and he… Where you two together? If so, I'm sorry for that."

The man threw him a strange look. "I suspected he was. If it makes it any less awkward, I wasn't madly in love with him. He approached me, not the other way around. Despite what anyone thinks, I'm not going to be anyone's bitch."

"To be honest," he began, smiling, "I don't have that much strength. Perhaps it was my helplessness that drove me to kick him in the first place. Generally, I'm much more peaceful than that."

The man smirked. "I'm Hiei," he said, pausing in his steps.

"Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiei," he said, bowing.

"Hn. You're a weird one, aren't you?" Not knowing how to respond to the question, Kurama remained quiet. "Let's go get some coffee," he said.

Nodding, Kurama followed the man.

It wouldn't be for another two years that they saw each other once more, in far different situations.

End.


End file.
